Tracking vs. Sports! Trail X Beacon's Pups
Trail and Beacon are both beagles so their puppies are purebred beagles as well. They have four pups together: 1st came Burst, then came Button, Tangerine, and finally Starshine. Appearance # Burst: Both his ears are brown - no markings. His eyes are outlined in white, one blue eye (from his father) one green eye (from his mother). The tuft on the top of his head is white and leads down to his muzzle in a white stripe. Black patch on his back and black stripe on the upper half of his tail which has a white tip. White socks and a white chest. # Button: Both ears are black, like his fathers. He also inherited one blue eye, one brown eye. There's a big black patch on his back, then brown, and a super fluffy white chest. He also has four white socks. # Tangerine: She has her mom's fading color's but her dad's marking's. She has socks, ears and a big patch on her back that fades from brown to black. She has a black tail tip. She has green eyes and wears a light off white collar # Starshine: Personalities # Burst: Loud, a bit rude - and very obnoxious. Burst is basically a combination of Trail and Beacon when they're arguing - 24/7. Burst always knows what he wants and won't get along with just any pup. He does not get along with his mother at all. # Button: At first he was very timid and shy when he was born - much to his father's dismay. But after Beacon pressured him to come out of his shell - and got in a lot of trouble with Trail about it - he opens up and plays with more pups besides just his sisters. He's not a leader but absolutely loves adventures and won't mind getting a bit dirty. # Tangerine: She is a tomboy and loves to get dirty much to her parent's delight. She loves taking baths and won't mind getting a little muddily just to have a bath # Starshine: Bio Coming soon! Jobs # Burst: Dragon slayer pup. There's no dragons in Stormy Bay so Burst wants to travel the world and track some down. The only thing keeping him from his lifelong goal is his parents - he refuses to listen to them when they keep telling him over and over that dragons do no exist. # Button: # Tangerine: # Starshine: Trivia * Both Burst and Beacon inherited hetrochima from their father - it's pretty strong in his family. * At first Burst picked on Button when they were younger. He always got in trouble with Trail but never cared, secretly hoping to rise a fight out of Button. Burst eventually gave up when Button failed to fall for his trap - to this day Burst doesn't necessarily pick on his brother anymore but he also isn't very loving toward him either. * Button gets along with his younger sisters just fine.